En la oscura noche
by Akai.Sekka
Summary: One-shot KuroActor ¿Que pasaría si estos dos pudieran verse? ¿Es algo tan imposible?


NOTA:

La relación que poseen los personajes es meramente algo creado por los fans de la serie. Si no les gusta, favor de guardar sus comentarios.  
Los personajes pertenecen a Jin.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 pm. En aquella ciudad de Japón la luz solar había desaparecido dando paso a la resplandeciente luna, que iluminaba las calles como también lo hacían los distintos locales, como restaurantes u hoteles. La brisa de aquella noche era regular pero refrescante, movía a ritmo acompasado las hojas de los árboles y daba al lugar una ambientación que las personas que habitaban aquella ciudad podían disfrutar. En una salida nocturna, subir a una colina y observar la hermosa ciudad sería todo paz y tranquilidad.  
Pero una pregunta subsistía. ¿Esa paz y esa tranquilidad durarían para siempre?

En esos momentos recorría la silenciosa ciudad un chico de cabello negro, alto; su atuendo, regido por colores obscuros, era parecido al de un avatar de un videojuego. Poseía un par de ojos brillantes y amarillentos. Las personas podrían pensar que era algo extraño por su forma de vestir.  
Aquel chico era conocido como Kuroha, quien se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad; le gustaba mucho salir en loas noche pues, ya que no había nadie, podía disfrutar de todo en soledad; él no tenía mucha personalidad, y la poca que tenía era muy distinta a la de otras personas, por eso le era muy difícil hacer amigos; aunque a él no le importaba mucho.  
-… Estoy aburrido…  
Mientras susurraba esto, sentía la necesidad de asesinar o hacer sufrir a alguien; cosas que se habían vuelto como su hobby. Subió a una colina, que era un lugar que visitaba habitualmente para deleitarse con la brisa y recostarse en el césped para disfrutar de la noche. Al llegar a la cima decidió sentarse y se dispuso a observar la luna y las estrellas. En su cara asomaba la duda. Se preguntaba él porque de que hiciera maldades. Por qué era así.  
Intentando relajarse y eliminar sus deseos asesinos se recostó en el césped y estiró su cuerpo.  
-Hmp…  
En esos momentos se escucharon los sonidos de pasos. Las hojas comenzaron a moverse de manera irregular y los pasos se iban acercando. No se preocupó demasiado, puesto que si intentaba lastimarlo él podría encargarse con facilidad. Pronto se dio cuenta de que sus intenciones no eran dañarlo y, al ver que se ponía al lado de él desvió la mirada hacia aquella persona sin llegar a reconocer aún su rostro. Aunque, al entrecerrar los ojos un poco pudo identificarlo. Refunfuñando se limitó a observar a esa persona, expectante.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres?- gruñó tratando de sonar serio ante esa persona.  
-Mmm, nada en especial- respondió la chica de cabello negro retirando mascara de gases para hablar mejor -¿Debería preocuparme de que estés aquí solo y tan tranquilo?  
La chica cuyo nombre era desconocido, a quien llamaban Actor, frunció un poco el ceño ante lo irónico de la escena.  
Kuroha la observó, atento a sus movimientos.  
El viento arreció. El chico suspiró, ella seguía gruñona como siempre; regresó la mirada al anochecer y soltó una sonrisa, algo no muy común de él. Volvió a ver a Actor y le hizo seña de que se sentara a su lado. Quería disfrutar la vista al lado de ella.  
-Anda, siéntate conmigo, el paisaje es bueno- le dijo el ojiamarillo daño una palmadas al sitio que había a un lado de él –Claro, a no ser que le temas a la oscuridad.  
Actor rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.  
-Hmp, creo que me subestimas –dijo acercándose al sitio que le indicaba el chico. Se sentó a su lado. De cierta manera le agradaba el hecho de que el chico hubiera dejado de lado sus ansias de sufrimiento. Era mejor así. Con un alargado suspiro recogió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas. –Tienes razón, un paisaje digno de admirar.  
Kuroha, al ver que aceptaba sentarse a su lado mostró una leve sonrisa en su rostro y al escuchar sus palabras esa sonrisa se hizo más grande. Lentamente, pero sin dudas, acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de Actor y la acarició con ternura. Era feliz de poder contemplar el hermoso anochecer a su lado. Se preguntaba si ella lo disfrutaba del todo. Rio un poco.  
Actor volvió la mirada al chico.  
-Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? –un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al hacer contacto la mano del pelinegro contra su mejilla. Sintió la calidez que emanaba de él.  
-Jamás te había visto tan calmada, tampoco te había visto admirar el paisaje. –dijo Kuroha mientras soltaba una leve risa y se quedaba mirándola, aun acariciando su mejilla. –Más aun, estás conmigo  
La chica hizo como si no hubiera escuchado lo último.  
-Lo mismo digo, después de todo… es raro verte sonriendo de manera sincera –respondió mientras desviaba la mirada, reprimió el impulso de tomar la mano del chico –supongo que debo dejar de correr de vez en cuando.  
Kuroha tomó la mano de la chica y recostó la cabeza en los hombros de ella. Lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. El viento, que se había calmado un poco, llevó hasta su nariz un dulce aroma que lo relajó.  
-Hueles bien Actor…  
-¿E…eh? –la chica miró con sorpresa al chico, aun sin apartar su mano. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. -¿Q…qué?  
Kuroha dejó caer finalmente la cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven. Boca arriba, abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirar directamente el rostro sonrojado de la ajena.  
-Que hueles muy bien. –repitió dedicándole una gran sonrisa.  
-D…debes estar bromeando –repuso Actor apartando la mirada, aunque en su rostro una tímida sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.  
Kuroha sonrió. Aunque fuera violenta y gruñona, Actor podía llegar a ser alguien linda; incluso, si se miraba con otros ojos, hermosa. En su mente planeó hacer algo, mejor dicho, planeó darle una sorpresa.  
-Nee… Actor –musitó el chico para llamar su atención, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Aún en su relajado estado, llegaba a sentirse nervioso.  
-¿Hmm? D…d…dime –la pelinegra apenas dejaba escapar las palabras, devolvió la mirada hacia el chico, cruzándose con el par de ojos amarillos que poseía.  
El joven alargó la mano y sujetando de uno de sus hombros a Actor la acerco hacia sí.  
Sin que la chica lo pudiera evitar, el joven le dio un leve pero tierno beso en los labios. Por un momento, ambos sintieron que la respiración se les paralizaba. Un par de segundos después Kuroha se despegó un poco para luego cerrar sus ojos lentamente y acurrucarse de nuevo en las piernas de Actor.  
La chica se había quedado muda y tiesa de la sorpresa. Pero dentro de ella sintió como si un cálido líquido se derramara en su pecho, una emoción nació en su corazón. Rápidamente se espabiló y se quedó mirando al chico recostado en su regazo.  
-Kuro…ha… -dijo en un susurro apenas audible.  
Sin embargo, aquel chico ya había caído dormido; arrullado por la brisa del viento y cobijado por el cálido sentimiento que había dejado en él su beso. Se sentía sumamente relajado, recostado donde estaba.  
La chica sonrió, divertida y enternecida de ver a esa persona durmiendo en su regazo. Alzó la cara al cielo estrellad mientras apretaba la mano del chico.  
Este, al sentir la acción y el calor de sus manos entrelazadas, soltó una leve sonrisa. Llevó la mano de Actor a su propio pecho y la abrazó; como para saber que a pesar de todo ella seguiría a su lado.  
-Te quiero Actor…  
En un primer momento un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica. Pero lo ignoró casi de inmediato. La joven, sin un nombre establecido más que su alias, sonrió y acercó su frente a la del chico.  
-Yo también… Kuroha.

* * *

Este Fic lo hice junto con un amigo a modo de juego de rol. Hace poco lo encontré entre mis carpetas y quise pasarlo a One-shot. KuroActor es la pareja que más me gusta de la serie y es se debe precisamente a este fic. Gracias a quienes lo lean!


End file.
